nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
The eternal vows
“It’s a pity that you have to leave here after the wedding.” the Tenno said to Darth Kaiser. The Sith Minun nodded. “I’m afraid it’s important that I need to find a way to return my full strength again.” He replied. “But there is someone who will replace me as the leader of intelligence.” He signalled a new person to enter the room, a man who wore a mask and what looked like a samurai helmet. The Tenno looked at the man in interest as he was wearing the dark blue uniform of the officers and yet haven’t seen him before. “Excuse me, can I have your name?” He requested. The masked man nodded. “My name… You may call me Susanoo.” He replied. “I work under Lord Kaiser’s intelligence division. For tomorrow’s wedding I will be part of the security.” Sugihito was satisfied that being in the intelligence made this man largely invisible. “I see.” He answered. “I need the security as although our marriage is legal through a loophole, some people aren’t happy with it. I want my wife safe.” The masked man nodded. “She will be safe, Great Tenno.” He pledged. “She is needed to be alive.” The Tenno looked with some assurance. “Thank you.” He showed his gratitude. “Your efforts will count.” Darth Kaiser saw the conversation end. “I will instruct Susanoo on the tasks he will take over from me.” He said to the Tenno as he guided his subordinate out of the room. The two walked through the corridor. “How was meeting your father like?” The Minun asked. Susanoo looked at his employer. “I have to say he is younger and a different man.” He commented. “He was less… comical from the time I came from.” The Minun guessed that the war warped his personality. “War can sometimes bring the best or the worst of people.” He said to try and rationalise the change. The Half-Elf saw the perspective. “I see.” He replied. The Sith thought of his subordinate. “But it looks like you became a good soldier.” He added. “I read your reports on the Jiangshi, Bosphorus and what you call ‘the greys’ on Earth.” That was a complement for Susanoo. “Thank you sir.” He thanked. “So about my patrol tomorrow.” Kaiser memorised the details. “The Azerothian Embassy will be where Melanion starts her journey.” He explained. “She will be taken there through a limousine that will move in a speed which you can catch up. It will travel to the palace and the ceremonies will begin.” The Half-Elf nodded. “Will there be any reception?” He asked. “Protection will still be needed there.” Kaiser waived his paws to show that it is thought through. “I already made necessary arrangements, but it if you are there it can help you gain some useful information.” He replied. “The court is always the best place to find intrigue.” There was some wisdom in the words. “That is true.” Susanoo agreed. “It is a better pace than the streets.” The Minun smiled, but it was hidden under his mask. “I have the final list of wedding guests for you.” He gave an envelope. “You can read it now if you want.” The young man opened the envelope to go through the list: * President Kemal Bosphorus (Bosphorus) - Attending * President Zev Konstantinos Derwish (Levant Arab Republic) - Attending * King Frederich (East Prussia) - Attending * Lord Commander Militant Jingu Genji (Imperium of Man) - Attending * Erisavia Genji (Azerothian Union) - Attending * Veliselyne Genji (Azerothian Union) - Attending * King George XIII (Georgia) - Attending * Lord High Admiral Amanda La Vergne Grey (Imperium of Man) - Abstaining * Master of the Administratum Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Justinianus (Imperium of Man) - Attending * Theodora Justianius (Imperium of Man) - Attending * Shogun Nobunaga (New Empire of Japan) - Attending * Zenio Satsumori (New Empire of Japan) - Attending * Chairman Sporcy (Azerothian Union) - Attending * Zondee (Azerothian Union) - Attending * Ecclesiarch Urban XIII (Imperium of Man) - Abstaining Susanoo read though and guessed that there are more guests as those from Tarakia or Paradox are not listed. He did however notice his sisters in the list. “Lord Kaiser, I see my sisters are among the guests.” He said. The Minun nodded. “As it is their parents getting married, I felt that they should have the opportunity to watch in person.” He explained. “I also know how you want to speak with them, as letters cannot write everything. In this list I gave you I added their names. They will be listed in different names to avoid any suspicion.” The Half-Elf bowed. “Thank you my Lord.” He ended the conversation. “I will return home and prepare for tomorrow.” He walked out of the palace and followed the road in the grounds back to the main entrance. The sight was nostalgic to him that he remembered playing around the grounds as a child, pretending to be a hero that he was never able to become to save his own timeline. When he reached the gates the guards opened the gates for him to leave and gave a salute. 20th April 015.M42 Susanoo walked to the Azerothian Embassy early in the morning and along the way observed the high number of guards. It looked like the Tenno wants to make sure his wife is safe. Some of the roads were blocked early to make way for the wedding procession. To get a view from above he climbed up a close-by building and jumped roof to roof. As time passed he finally saw the gathering of a crowd. As expected they were a mix of emotions from curiosity on how the bride looks, happiness for the Tenno to marry or anger for the Tenno to marry a Xeno. He examined the roofs from other buildings for any suspicious activity. As another hour passed there were either cheers or roars from the ground. The Half-Elf turned to see the limousine about to leave the embassy and began following from the rooftop, climbing over windows and jumping from floors. Much to his relief there is no sign of imminent threat. The transport had it’s windows non-reflecting and was clearly armoured. “Mother…” He thought to himself as he glanced before descending the next building. Fortunately for him there were no attacks and any attempt stopped by guards at the patrol route. *** As the limousine entered the palace the doors were immediately shut by the guards. Susanoo, been following from the ground afterwards were also allowed access to continue his monitoring. The automobile stopped in front of the palace and he observed the bride leaving the car. He noticed how her dress was in the Imperial Cult, but there has been some Blood Elf modifications and it looks like the Tenno thought of hiring a professional tailor from Azeroth. Her face, though hidden from his angle looked like some whitening make-up has been added, representing the soul’s purity. He decided that the current security detail will do for now and he can see how the Tenno is doing now. The Tenno stood at his position, waiting for the bride to arrive. In his flank was his sister in her Lord Commander Militant attire at the left and Prime Minister Koizumi at his right. The guests observed the beginning of the ceremony from the side and Susanoo did so as well. There were cameras set up by voxvision stations for broadcasting the ceremony live. Melanion arrived at the shrine grounds. She was escorted by her squad and her mother in their military uniforms and armour. Kimberly notably carried an umbrella that covered them from the sun. As the two parties met the Tenno and his bride walked towards the shrine while their entourage stayed. Susanoo tried to take a closer look but he was pat on the back, making him look back to find someone familiar. “Are you still wearing that helmet?” The voice came. It was Veli, who wore a red dress. Next to her was Eri, who was in a similar, but blue dress. The Half-Elf hesitantly nodded. “Can’t find good ways to hide my ears.” He replied honestly. “I see you came to see mother and father.” Eri looked at her brother. “Your boss gave us the details and paid the expenses for the trip.” She replied. “He got us a room in the Genji Hotel.” The thought on her brother’s boss made Veli laugh. “He looked so cute.” She said, referring to the Minun. “He gave me a glare when I said that.” Susanoo wondered if his boss was alright with the abuse. He realised that his sisters didn’t wear their parents’ wedding rings, possibly due to his boss’ advice for not to raise suspicion. They turned to see the Tenno and the bride exchanging vows at the shrine. Veli thought about the letters his brother sent. “So where is Lofn?” She asked out of curiosity. He gave a shrug back. “She said she needs to return to her Craftworld for some urgent matter.” He answered. “How about you two?” Veli smiled. “Eri got a boyfriend.” She announced. “Wait, he’s there!” she said pointing at one of Melanion’s entourage, a human. Susanoo realised the awkwardness of dating someone close to their mother. “Awkward...” He commented. There was a round of applause that got the three to look at the ceremony again. They saw the Tenno placing the wedding ring on the finger of his wife. The ring bearer looked like a priest who blessed it beforehand. “Is the ceremony over?” Veli moaned with disappointment. The masked Half-Elf nodded. “It looks like.” He answered with the same disappointment. “I will see if the Tenno can give us a recording. I am sure he will.” Eri focused on the leaving entourage of both sides. “The pamphlet did say the wedding reception will be at the evening.” She brought a new topic. “Veli, what should we do?” Veli scratched her head in thought. “I want to have a look at the shops in Ginza.” She spoke her mind. “I’m happy with my bow, but I think I should look at some sporting gear.” Susanoo listened. “I will join you. Lunch, I can pay too.” He offered. Eri smiled. “We never got to do this before.” She noted. “We were ten when we left the planet for Azeroth.” The three walked out to the exit of the palace grounds where others were doing the same, planning to return to rest and prepare for the reception in the evening. To get to Ginza they had to go to the massive Tokyo station and catch a linear train there. Walking would take hours and the train made it take minutes, making it vital for the planet’s economy. Susanoo, remembering the train maps knew that they had to take the Marunoichi-line and get of at one stop. He used the knowledge to lead his sisters to the shopping district. *** Veli looked at the crowded streets, higher than usual due to the wedding day made a public holiday. The stores were well-decorated to be appealing to the people that walked the streets and many things such as clothes, electronics and even weapons. Susanoo looked at the stores from much of his angle as possible. “You found a store you want to go yet?” He asked his sister. The red-headed Half-Elf shook her head. “I can’t find any stores I want to go.” She answered in disappointment. Eri sighed. “But we can see a lively planet again.” She thought of the positive. As Susanoo looked, there was a queue for a sweet store, selling some cake known as the baumkuchen. “We can buy a cake here.” He suggested. “I do not think there’s baumkuchen in Azeroth.” Veli’s ears twitched. “Let’s go there!” She said as she dragged her siblings to the line. The thought of delicious cake gave her all the strength to do so. The three waited in line for a while, observing how they’re getting closer. A small leaflet was available and Susanoo took one to read: Jotunheim Bakery was started by Teutoberg confectioner Karl Jotunheim and his wife Elise. At the young age of 23 he started a confectionery business in their homeworld. Karl’s specialty, the baumkuchen he baked became a favourite in his town and saw popularity reaching the planet’s nobility and the planetary governor. Later in his life he met his wife Elise, a former administratum worker who had the skills to assist in the business. However the Great Leap has destroyed Teutoberg and Jotunheim’s business. Having survived and resettling in the New Empire of Japan, the Jotunheim couple decided to rebuild their business. Opening their first stores in Hyogo, they have expanded rapidly across the New Empire of Japan. The success story of Jotunheim will go on. By the time the Half-Elf finished reading they were a few minutes away from their turn. “I really need that baumkuchen.” A man groaned behind. Susanoo looked behind to find a man in an Imperial Guard uniform. He actually recognised the man as Heinrich Karius, a famous tank commander from Teutoberg. The black uniform was now recognisable as from Teutoberg, also similar to the one Werner wore. The man tried to look past to see his turn but the Half-Elf’s helmet was on the way, leaving him disappointed. When their turn arrived Veli was quick to point out the cakes she wanted. “I would like the chocolate baumkuchen and the vanilla baumkuchen.” She ordered with enthusiasm. Her brother tried to keep up by getting out his debit card for payment. As the payment was being processed, he observed his sister looking at how the cake was being baked by a spit being spun to make sure every part of it was baked equally. Once the payment was done his card was returned and two boxes of baumkuchen were carried by a very satisfied Veli. Eri looked at her happy sister and remembered how getting sweets then was difficult with supply ships being constantly attacked. “I think we can go for lunch now.” She suggested. “We will have the baumkuchen at the hotel later.” Susanoo gave a thought. “Why not fresh fish?” He suggested. “There is the largest fish market in the Galaxy close to us.” He remembered the Tsukiji fish market. Eri thought of the suggestion. “Father did love eating fish.” She remembered. “I think we can do that.” She agreed. “Veli, let’s go.” The three arrived at the fishmarket, seeing the massive trade of fish going on. There were also a number of restaurants as well, all specialising in fish unsurprisingly. They entered one of them to begin their dining. There was a large conveyor of sushi inside with different coloured plates indicating the price. Once they got their seats the store served them their complimentary green tea. They were also quick to take what they want from the conveyor and the table was quickly covered by finished plates. If observations are made on their eating habits, it can be said, they eat a lot. Susanoo justifiably to sustain his muscles and energy to fight the Tenno’s enemies. They paid for their meal and left, deciding they will return to the hotel to enjoy tea and cakes. As they were heading to the linear train station they noticed a mob dressed in black and waving flags of the Imperium, possibly protesters of the Tenno’s wedding. Susanoo knew they meant danger and decided to alarm his sisters. “There is a right-wing group that might be hostile to us.” He warned them. “If they try to hurt you, I will fight them and you go to the station to call in the Arbites.” The sisters nodded, knowing that he’s serious. The three of them stuck together, so it be harder for any attack to happen. They walked through the mob and noticed some hostile eyes. Just as they were nearly through the ringleader of the mod stepped in to block their way. “You filth aren’t leaving here!” He roared to intimidate. Susanoo was ready to draw his blade. “They have nothing to do with you!” He shouted back. The man looked angrier. “They are the Xeno that are staining the Genji lineage!” He pointed at the girls. “The Tenno is committing Heresy!” The Half-Elf was nearly having enough with the insult. “The Great Tenno Sugihito is a pious man!” He defended back. “You are living in his domain and speaking against him is treason!” The man’s anger was at it’s peak. “Then I guess you can die as a traitor to the Emperor!” He drew a baton and charged at them Before he was able to attack however he was hit with a massive pain in the stomach and noticed the soldier in the samurai helmet punching him in the stomach. He fell to his knees in pain, leaving an opening for the girls to escape. “Run!” Susanoo shouted to his sisters. “Do as we planned!” He saw them run and he turned to face the protesters, each holding a weapon. He was reluctant to use his sword at them their sentence will be carried out by the Adeptus Arbites. Another brute charged at him and the Half-Elf jumped to kick him in the face and push some people away. Although he did better fighting with the sword, he still valued the knowledge of hand-to-hand combat for opponents he is reluctant to kill. When more began to strike at him, he parried their weapons with his hand and reposted them with his fists. Although the fight was going well for him he was surrounded by enemies with no end. One attacker with a sai managed to break a part of his helmet, indicating that he’s now in a pinch. There was a sound of fighting from the other side as he heard and all attention was turned to the new fighter. It was Heinrich he saw earlier at the cake store, carefully holding a box of baumkuchen. “Hey, stop fighting in a public holiday will you?” He said to the belligerent protesters. “And you’re blocking the way for people.” Susanoo nodded as a sign of thanks. “Finally someone that agrees with me.” He commented. Heinrich nodded back. “Let’s make sure they can’t protest here again.” He said. “You take your front. I take my front.” The Half-Elf was quick to reply. “Deal.” He ended the conversation as the fight resumed. Seeing he can’t use his helmet as a disguise anymore he chose to make the last use of it by headbutting some of the mob. When it was disfigured he threw it at a member of the mob to knock him cold. The fight eventually came to an end when sirens and gunshots were heard. The mob quickly began retreating, knowing that the Adeptus Arbites are now there. Blue-uniformed men ran with riot shields to subdue and arrest the unruly citizens. Heinrich saw them advance and knew they needed to get out of here too. “Let’s get to the station now!” He alarmed the Half-Elf. Susanoo, picking up what remained of his helmet nodded. “I agree.” He responded. The two ran fat to elude the authorities, which they barely did. They saw the twins waiting at the station visibly worried. “That Emperor you’re safe!” Eri said as she saw her brother unharmed. Heinrich realised he needed to check his cake. He opened the box and sighed with relief that it’s intact. Susanoo held his broken helmet, making his pointed ears visible though his eyes continued to be covered by the face-mask. “Let us go home shall we?” He suggested to his sisters as he lead the way. The Teutoberg tank commander looked at the Half-Elves leaving to catch a train and noticed how they all had pointed ears. “Must be them Azerothians.” He thought and left to return to his base, satisfied with his baumkuchen surviving the ordeal. *** The evening came and the wedding reception was soon to begin. Susanoo left early after tea with his sisters so he can continue his job of overseeing security with Darth Kaiser. They saw the sun set and observed the guards preparing to open to gates for the guests again. “I heard your afternoon was a blitz.” The Minun began the conversation. “And you broke your helmet too.” Susanoo gave a bitter nod. “They should be charged by the Arbites for treason against the Tenno.” He replied. “A few month sentence sounds lenient as the Tenno is not in the mood for executions today.” The Sith Lord looked with interest. “So how are you going to explain your heritage to the Tenno?” He asked. “I know don’t want to reveal your identity yet.” The Half-Elf gave a thought. “I can say I am an Azerothian soldier from the future.” He gave his answer. “I am partly from Azeroth.” The Minun nodded. “I think that can work.” He agreed. “You can also warn him of future events in a way it won’t jeopardise this timeline’s you’s birth.” Susanoo realised when the word birth was given. “I just realised the date of conception can be as early as today…” He shared his clarity. Darth Kaiser listened with interest. “It sounds like the Tenno alright.” He noted. “It’s possible that he really wants to solve the succession crisis.” The Half-Elf saw the interpretation. “His mind has always been an enigma.” He could only comment. He saw a fleet of limousines arriving. “It looks like the guests are coming. The Tenno must be greeting them now.” As Susanoo predicted the good Tenno was prepared to greet his guests with his wife. The first guest to appear was King George XIII of Georgia, donning a stylish suit with a burgundy tie reminiscent of the wine culture he is proud of. “King George, may you have a pleasant night.” He greeted. The second guest to be greeted by the Tenno was King Ahmad Al-Mansur of North Africa. The King wore traditional Berber attire that looked both lavish and modest fitting for a visiting ruler. “Thank you for coming all the way King Al-Mansur.” The Tenno spoke to him. The next leader was Zev Derwish of the Levant Arab Republic. Thanks to the sponsorship from the New Empire of Japan he was increasing his influence on Earth. “President Derwish, great to meet you again.” He said as he shook his hand. Seeing the Tenno greet the guests the twins were nervous on how they can introduce themselves. Eri got hers covered in a way that she is the girlfriend of one of Melanion’s subordinate, but Veli had nothing. “I don’t know how to introduce myself…” She worried. Eri tried to comfort her sister. “I think the Darth Kaiser has something planned.” She assured. “Our father did speak of him as some master of planning everything. He did arrange our trip.” When Eri was in front of the newlywed couple she wondered what to say but thankfully Benjamin spoke on her behalf. “It is nice to meet you sir… and madam?” He greeted awkwardly. “I honestly don’t know how to address you now… madam.” Melanion thought of the awkwardness. “You can just call me Mel now Sergeant Kennadin.” She replied. “I retired from the Maroon Army.” She noticed the Half-Elf in the blue dress. “And you’re his girlfriend?” Eri blushed at the mention. “Yes, mo-dam. Madam.” She replied, nearly calling her mother by mistake. “It is an honour to meet you too.” Melanion brushed the awkwardness away. “I can speak to you all later on.” She said to them all and let them enter the palace. “Please enjoy the reception.” The Tenno looked at how the conversation was awkward. “You know Benjamin’s girlfriend kind of did look a bit like you.” He said to his wife. “I don’t know, I must be tired.” Veli was the next to meet the couple, stuck on what to say. “N-ni-nice to meet you.” She said to them. There was a spark in the Tenno’s eye. “You must be the archer Darth Kaiser was talking about.” He spoke to her. “He said you’re doing well and he said archery is calming his mind.” She was surprised with how the Minun arranged it. “I’m honoured?” She responded. The man nodded. “I’m sure he will meet you later on.” He added. “He won’t miss the chance to see you before he leaves the palace tomorrow.” The Half-Elf still shocked walked to the interior of the palace, nearly tripping in the process. Melanion wondered if she’ll be alright and turned to her husband. “I think she does have my traits too.” She commented. “Although the tripping might be closer to yours.” The Tenno can somehow agree with that. “I think we should greet the rest of the guests now.” He reminded her. Susanoo watched the guests entering the main parlour while the banquet room is being prepared. The room was filled with people with other rooms open as well to control the flow. The palace’s servants in lavish court uniforms provided wine and appetisers. One of the rooms opened for the guests were the Tenno’s private museum with artefacts and gifts from previous leaders available for viewing, such as the Type 97 Chi-Ha from the AZU. He recognised a number of people within the CDC leadership as well. The overseer of Trade and Commerce, Zenio Satsumori was recognisable with his yellow suit, gold teeth and Kansai mannerisms that loud and brash in contrast to the Genji’s Kanto. The Half-Elf decided to look at the banquet halll under preparations. There were circular tables and chairs for the guests, and the seating arrangements have been coordinated carefully. He knows one table is for Melanion’s squad, others are for the attending CDC leaders and others among head-of-state of vassal states. The long table at one side of the room is for Tenno Sugihito, his wife and their relatives. Susanoo returned to the main hall to check on his sisters. He soon found a peculiar looking Blood Elf, dressed in the latest fashion speaking to them. “Good evening ladies.” The man introduced in a strange accent. “I would like to ask if either of you are interested in modelling for me?” Eri just stared at him. “Excuse me, can we ask who you are?” She asked him. The Elf laughed. “Pardon, I am Cadell Sunweaver.” He introduced himself, still in the eccentric accent. “I am a tailor based in Silvermoon City.” Veli listened. “I’m Veli and this is my sister Eri.” She introduced in return. Cadell listened to the names with interested. “You’re that up and coming archer right?” He asked and the reply he got was a nod. “Bien! I have a proposition: What if I design your sportswear for you?” He suggested. “I not only worked with the Tenno’s bride’s wedding and official dress, I can also design sportswear.” The mention on Melanion’s dress also got Eri attention. “Please explain?” She enquired. The tailor saw how he got himself attention. “You see, I was commissioned by the Tenno himself to make the wedding dress and official dresses for his wife.” He elaborated. “I also designed some of the Union official’s formal wear.” Susanoo observed and saw the weird Blood Elf as no threat, though the accent bugged him. He moved on to observe the other guests. Lord Commander Militant Jingu was speaking to Master of the Administratum Iustinianus and his wife, Prime Minister Koizumi was discussing matters with Foreign Minister Yoshida and the Tenno and his wife were talking to King George XIII of Georgia who gave his congratulations. Once the Georgian king left, the Tenno walked to the Half-Elf. “I didn’t know about your heritage.” He remarked on the pointed ears. “I heard about your story on how you’re an Azerothian exile and work under Darth Kaiser now. If he trusts you then I’ll trust you too.” Susanoo worried if his true heritage has been found out but thankfully did not seem to be the case. “Thank you, sir.” He replied. “He gave me a second chance and I have no intention of wasting it.” The Tenno nodded. “Darth Kaiser said that you can take his seat in the banquet.” He informed. “To extend this, I would like to invite you to dine with us. You can tell us more about yourself.” The Half-Elf was surprised with the offer. “I will be honoured sir.” He replied to accept it. The head servant walked to the door to the banquet room. “Ladies and gentlemen, the banquet room is open.” He informed the guests. “Please find your allocated tables and seats.” The announcement got the guests to line up at the door. The Tenno walked in as well with his wife, Jingu and his mother. He noticed how Melanion’s mother is not there at all but Susanoo remembered, she wasn’t really sociable and followed them in. The Half-Elf observed the banquet room now full with guests taking their seats. He himself was sitting along the line of tables for the Tenno, his wife, and close friends and relatives. His seat was next to the Tenno and to Jingu. From the view he found his sisters sitting with Melanion’s squad. The PAMA representatives were seated together with representatives from Kazakhstan, Botswana and Mongolia. Returning his focus to his own table he saw the menu card: Entree Smoked salmon salad Soup Scintillan tomato soup Pasta Pasta with raw tuna and shiso sauce Main Course Kobe grox steak with red wine sauce or Grilled chicken with Hollandaise sauce or Tofu steak with truffle sauce Dessert Wedding cake Susanoo noted the extravagance of the meal. The Tenno he knows is a modest man but when it comes to diplomacy, he will have to push to the excess. Other than the menu, wine and sake were being served by the servants. A servant approached their table, looking ready to note their orders. When more than half of the people in the table took their order it was his turn to order. “For the main course I would like the Kobe grox steak please.” He ordered and the order was noted. He turned to see everyone else in the table interacting with each other. It was the Tenno that spoke to him. “So can you tell me more about yourself?” He asked. The Half-Elf obliged. “I have been travelling since exile.” He told him. “I was in New Canterlot Republic briefly, working with the CDC peacekeepers as a mercenary to help against the Steel Rangers. After this I came to this planet and started working for Darth Kaiser. Recently I travelled to Sino, Bosphorus, Earth and Octarius for an investigation.” Sugihito’s attention went to Earth. “I went to Earth also a few months ago.” He shared. “Where did you go?” The Half-Elf remembered. “I started at Rockhampton and I had to deal with an alien attack on local cattle.” He elaborated. “I then went to Sydney for a flight to Singapore to transfer for a flight to Damascus and a train to East Jerusalem.” The Tenno was intrigued. “I was in Damascus as well.” He informed him. “I was speaking to President Derwish on military and energy agreements.” Susanoo explained his reason of being here. “I heard news of arms trafficking between China, Al-Shabab and Hamas.” He shared. “I enlisted Azerothian and Tarakian support for a raid on Mogadishu to destroy them.” Sugihito listened. “I heard about that operation.” He showed his awareness. “I didn’t expected you to be part of it though.” The smoked salmon salad arrived for the guests as appetisers. The Tenno stood up to give a speech feeling that it’s the right timing. “I would like to begin this dinner by saying mine and my wife’s gratitude to all our guests for this special day.” He started. “I would like to say today is not only a day of union, but also the day of fellowship as we have all gathered here today. This reception is to thank you all.” “The Emperor delivered this fine meal, and we may now eat with His blessing.” He versed the lines of an Imperial script. Susanoo noted the orating skills of the Tenno, though he felt the speech he made in Emperor’s day was better. The man can be considered an intellectual, and a strange one. His choice for his wife may bring some consideration of his deviancy but the man is a good person through and through. He took a fork and knife and ate the smoked salmon salad. The vinegarette dressing was magnificent and the salmon’s smoky texture stood out. The green leaves were not too bitter. As the guests were enjoying their food and speaking to each other, a group of soldiers in the uniform of the Tenno’s bodyguards walked to the centre of the banquet hall. After a moment of silence a song began playing, sounding something like disco, but still electronic. When the choir finished singing there were greeted with applause and quietly left. The second performers that appeared brought some instruments to the banquet hall. The leader of the band began playing a fiddle, giving a tune that sounded Medieval. It looked like the Tenno had an idea and walked to the centre with his wife, dancing to the tune with her. The guests soon began searching for their dance partner as well and more joined the centre to dance to the tune. Susanoo was impressed once again with the initiative, observing the couple dance like the flames from a candle. When the song finished the band got a warm reception. They bowed as they left the stage. There was silence as the guests waited for the third performance. The Half-Elf turned to the Tenno to see a confused face also. Suddenly Chairman Sporcy stood up and walked to the centre with an accordion. After adjusting his instrument he began to sing incomprehensibly that barely sounded like “What’s up”. Although the Genji couple got their third act, it still left poor Sugihito wondering where the actual performer went but showed his gratitude to the Chairman. Once he stopped singing, he was the one to start clapping so everyone else will too. Still puzzled with what happened, Tenno Sugihito got a microphone again to make his announcement. “I would like to announce that the wedding cake will enter the hall.” He informed everyone in the room. The house cook and his apprentice brought the cake into the room through the kitchen door. They moved slowly and carefully to bring it to the centre of the room. On top was a figure of the Tenno and his bride, the latter notably tall. The Tenno walked to the cake with his wife with the cake knife to cut the cake. As slices were cut the cook and his apprentice began giving them to the guests. Susanoo observed the cake and noticed the lack of alcohol, seeing how savvy the Tenno is not to get his wife drunk by accident. As the cake was eaten, the Tenno saw that it should be the time to allow the guests to leave. “I would like to thank you all once again for attending our wedding from the morning’s ceremony to the evening’s reception. Melanion and I will now take our leave and please feel free to do so as well. We would like to thank you all for your great gifts and may our ties grow and our nations prosper. I will also announce our tour across Earth starting next month. The Emperor guides us all to greatness.” He took his wife’s hand and walked to the exit. Melanion carried a bouquet and threw it in the air for the women of the room to catch. The winner was unexpectedly Jingu, who may have caught it mistakenly or vodka. Susanoo also decided to take his leave to find Darth Kaiser one more time. His search was easy enough to be found just outside the banquet hall. “Lord Kaiser, I wanted to ask more about your room.” He said. The Minun nodded. “You will have my room in the palace. It is in the second floor of this palace, close to the Tenno’s bedroom. I trust you remember the layout.” He replied. “You will also have the freedom to my documents as you will take my place.” He smiled. “Also thank you for letting me see my sisters again.” He thanked. “It was good to see them again.” The Minun saw he needed to do something good once in a while. “I should continue my preparations to leave now.” He left the conversation. The Half-Elf thought of things to do. He had to return to his apartment to bring some of his own items. He will also have to return to the Serbian oyster bar for any new information. *** Susanoo entered the oyster bar, close to midnight. The familiar waiter was cleaning a martini glass. “Ah, Susanoo!” He welcomed. “You missed our special! We got Seamus here last month and he’s been creative with cocktails! For today he made cocktails based on the Tenno and his wife.” There was a dark-haired Irishman at the other end of the counter, his scar on his right-eye giving him a dangerous impression. The Half Elf looked at a poster advertising a cocktail. “Tenno Sugihito.” He read. The picture had a blue drink. With some knowledge in alcohol, he guessed blue curacao, cinnamon flavoured vodka and sake was used to make the drink. It was garnished with lime. Seamus looked at him and suddenly grabbed a number of drinks from the counter to make something. From what can he seen he added a shot of Midori, sake, and vermouth each into the shaker and began shaking. He poured the mixed liquid into a martini glass and garnished it with lime before passing it to Susanoo. The waiter looked at the cocktail. “Here’s a cocktail after you too. Susanoo.” He explained. “Vermouth for the cloak and dagger, Midori as it seems to suit you and sake for… you know why.” Susanoo took the drink and drank it. He had to say it was delicious. “This is good.” He complemented. The Irishman turned to face the namesake. “I know it’s your name so you and I have the patent to the recipe.” He said in a thick accent. “Bring your lass here again and I can make something for her too.” The Half-Elf smiled. “Thank you Seamus.” He replied. “I will have to return home now. Family is here.” He walked out of the bar to return to the Palace. *** At the palace Susanoo went into Darth Kaiser’s room and found it close to clean as a hotel room. He did leave some documents and objects as well. As he was tired he took off his mask and changed into nightwear to sleep in the bed. He felt that he will sleep good… Until he felt some shaking from another room vibrating. Remembering which room is next to his and thinking of the date, he found it harder to sleep now. “Immortal Emperor, Father, Mother… Please watch over me…” He thought as he tried hard to sleep in peace. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Lore